


First Gear

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, his dad, and a driving lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Gear

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Kurt shamelessly. This takes place pre-series. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gleeverse/profile)[**gleeverse**](http://community.livejournal.com/gleeverse/).

Even after the car's engine ground to a halt, Kurt kept his eyes closed. Desperate to keep his composure, he began running through his favorite movies in alphabetical order, though _Clueless_ gave him pause. At least he was a better driver than Cher (not to mention wise enough to avoid nineties fashion). So what if he was certain he'd just killed someone?

"Son, you can open your eyes," his dad said from the passenger seat, sounding oddly gentle. He was always nice whenever Kurt failed some particular test of masculinity, which in a way made it worse.

Kurt opened his eyes, expecting to see carnage before him, fiery smoking death at the very least, and instead found himself perfectly parked between two cars, and only a few inches from the sidewalk.

"Maybe the next time you parallel park, keep your eye on the road," his dad said, but he was grinning. "Not many people pick it up so fast, even when they can see what they're doing."

Kurt broke out into a smile of his own, even as he let out a relieved little laugh. He did it! He really did it! Maybe he had some hope of passing his driver's test after all.


End file.
